1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to new and useful improvement of a fishing tool and more specifically, to a tool used to thread a line through an eyelet and more specifically, threading a fishing line through an eyelet of a fishhook.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The sport of fishing can be enjoyed by many people, both young and old, and can be both relaxing as well as exciting. One of the first tasks to master is the simple task of tying a hook to a line which in the normal home environment may be considered an extremely simple task to master. However, when such a task is to be accomplished at the fishing site, it can be extremely demanding due to the conditions of the environment when such a task needs to be completed. For example, a small eyelet of a hook may be difficult to find by a fisherman when the daylight is insufficient and the line is slippery and wet thereby making the threading a difficult task. Further, if the act is accomplished while in a boat on water, the constant movement presents a difficult problem and requires close handling by the fisherman in order to properly thread a small eyelet hook to the line. This is especially difficult with monofilament line which is difficult to see when the light conditions are poor and good eye/hand coordination is required in order to accomplish this feat. Generally, both hands are required to complete this task and therefore if the fisherman is in a boat, it is simple to lay the fishing pole on the bottom of the boat and finalize inserting the fishing line through the eyelet of the fishing hook.
However, for a fly-fisherman, this procedure may not be available since most fly-fishermen prefer to stand in the stream and cast their line accordingly. Also, the frequent changes of flies for a fly-fisherman makes the simple task of attaching a new fly to a leader line quite challenging considering the environmental conditions that may exist at the fishing site.
To assist a fisherman in accomplishing this simple feat, many prior art devices have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,682,126 discloses a holder for threading fishhooks in the form of two complimentary blocks. These blocks are made of transparent plastic or similar material so that there is clear visibility through them. Both blocks are drilled transversely at a substantial central point to receive a bolt. The bolt carries a hexagonal nut in the block. A counterbore in one of the two blocks holds a helical spring under the head of the bolt. The meeting edges of the blocks are cut back as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 to provide a groove. From a central point in the groove, two passageways are formed by recesses cut in the crossing faces of the blocks and extend in diagonal directions downwardly toward the end faces of the blocks.
The lower end of one passageway is flared outwardly to form a funnel-shaped opening to facilitate the entrance of a leader. The opposite passageway is flared outwardly at the bottom for a similar purpose. A cavity or compartment is formed by aligned recesses in the opposing faces of the blocks from the top groove downwardly to intersect the passageway. This cavity crosses the passageway to form an extension. A similar cavity is formed in the opposing block to intersect the second passageway beyond which it extends as is shown. The leader maybe passed into one of the flaring entrances and through one of the passageways. There the leader passes through the eye of the fishhook which is centered in the passageway due to the extent of the cavities. The end of the leader is brought out through a groove and after the blocks have been spread apart, the end of the leader maybe knotted in the usual way. The fishhooks are fitted into the cavities. Thus, the barbs are held in the groove and the eye is centered across the passageway. This permits the fisherman to use both hands for holding the device and directing the leader upwardly through the passageway. The shortcomings of this device are the fact that both hands must be used in order to thread the wire through the fishhook. Also, since the cavities are designed to fit specific size hooks, different size devices must be used in order to accommodate the large range of hook sizes that are available today.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,633 attempts to solve this dilemma by introducing a threader that is inserted into the eye of a hook to funnel the amount of the filament line through the hook. While solving the problem of threading the hook, the invention creates another problem by leaving the threader attached to the hook. The funnel shape can actually increase resistance of the hook to move freely through the water. Further, it encumbers the line in such a way that a fisherman may not desire.
A further prior art solution to solve the threading problem of fisherman is introduced by U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,235 in which a device which stores, ties, and dispenses fishhooks is proposed. This invention however, can only accommodate certain size fishhooks, namely, ones that fit within its housing. Fishhooks that are larger than the housing cannot be used at all with this invention.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,541 discloses a fishing line threader which has a tapered interior wall, to guide the fishing line to the hook opening. The hook eye is disposed at the bottom of the tapered wall. The device is attachable to the eye and crushable to remove it from the eye. The crushable feature makes storage of the device in a tackle box difficult. This device has problems in that it requires matching the bottom of the tapered wall up with the eye. An angler capable of such alignment may just as well orient the line up with the eye. The hard device does not form around the eye, leaving gaps where the line may be misdirected. Other inconveniences are also present with this device.
It is readily obvious that what is needed is a line threader suitable for using in harsh environments (i.e. darkness, rain, cold temperatures, etc.) which need not be held in the hands of an angler and can be conveniently used without the need of good eye/hand coordination in a boat or while standing in the water and adapted to contain different size hooks. It further has the ability to easily and consistently move each individual hook into the same predetermined position to allow for the easy guiding of a line through the fishhook eye while the fishhook is contained within the device.